Nobility of Sagittarius
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Even a decade after his death, legends of the Sagittarius Saint are being told. This is a story of how he saved a poor youth and his mother.


**Nobility of Sagittarius**

He was desperate.

He had to be desperate to be here, about to do what he was going to do.

Kyros stopped for a moment to consider his surroundings, his intentions. His heart was racing with fear. This part of Athens was one which quieted down after sunset, which suited his purpose perfectly.

The teen still couldn't believe he was about to do what he was going to do. Then again, he hadn't really a choice in the matter. Even though he wished there was another way.

His mother was raising Kyros on her own. His father had vanished years ago, and it was suspected he had become the victim of a murder. As if that hadn't been bad enough, they had never been a rich family, with father having been a simple worker at the docks. After he was gone, however, they had fallen into outright poverty. Mother had never had learned a proper job, having been a housewife after marrying father at a young age. She went cleaning and took other small odd jobs she could get, but together with the meager state support, it was just barely enough to survive.

And now she had fallen ill. At first, she had tried to cure with herself, since it seemed to be a normal cold. However, it hadn't gotten better. She needed medicine.

Medicine they hadn't the money for.

Having grown up on the street, Kyros had come into contact with not so savory figures. One of them, a black market merchant, had agreed to buy any valuables he could steal until it was enough for sufficient medication.

Reluctantly, the boy had agreed. And had hated it. Despite their poverty, neither he nor his mother had needed to take such drastic action. Now, however, it was her life that was on the line. And only because he had learned his share of street-savviness, he was confident enough to undertake such a coup.

Kyros had ventured into one of the more well-doing parts of Athens. The black market merchant had told if him of a house that would be empty that evening. Now he only needed to wait until the street was empty. Kyros breathed deeply, trying to calm his galloping heart. When the coast was clear, he glanced around one last time before hurrying towards the door. A minute or so of lock-picking later, and he was inside.

Once the door closed behind him and the dark entrance corridor lay in front of him, he exhaled. It sounded like a sigh of relief, and it kinda was. This had gone better than he had expected. He might yet pull this off successfully. And depending on what he found, he would only have to steal this one time.

But he had no time to lose. He mustn't waste this successful start by lumbering around too long. Who knew when the owners of this house would return. Kyros took out his flashlight, switched it on pressed against his belly so it wouldn't be visible outside and dimmed it. He left it just enough so he could see but not enough to alert anyone outside.

The youth went to work. He snatched anything valuable he could find, filing through drawers and wardrobes. Shoved anything into the backpack he brought that looked remotely as if it could be worth some money. He didn't find any wallets, though, or he might have been able to pocket some cash as well.

When, after about quarter of an hour, Kyros didn't find anything worthwhile anymore, he decided to retreat. Better not push his luck. And the backpack hanging from his shoulders had a satisfying weight to it. Checking through the windows that nobody was outside, he went out the same door he had come in through.

He was just pulling it closed, when a hand landed heavy on his right shoulder. Kyros' heart seemed to actually stop. He whirled around, expecting an attack, and threw a punch. Or at least tried to. For his fist was caught by another hand.

In utter shock, Kyros stared at his opponent. His heart and mind were racing; he had somehow been caught. He was however not sure what was more shocking: Him being caught or seeing how young the stranger was.

Green eyes stared back at him. Dark brown curls framed a face that looked as if it was right in the middle of transitioning from boy to man. Something about him struck Kyros odd, as if he was rather tall for his age. And he was a damn lot strong, despite seeming younger than him.

The stranger, wearing dark blue jeans and a mostly wine red t-shirt, looked at him with disappointment and dismay. It struck Kyros right into his heart. But then he recalled why he was doing this and tried to break free.

He couldn't get caught. If he landed in jail, his mother was doomed. She would get no medicine. Nobody would take care of her. Only, the stranger's hand didn't even budge, no matter how strongly he pulled. An impressive feat, since Kyros was not the weakest fighter around and had been in many a fight.

"Damn you!", he growled in a mixture of fear and anger. "Let go! Who even are you?!"

Pity flashed across the stranger's face. "I know what you did. Don't even pretend you live here."

Panic rushed through Kyros. He had indeed hoped to talk his way out. But if the stranger knew the truth, that was pointless.

"You're still so young, just like me", the brunette continued. "Even so, you should know that stealing from others is wrong. I'm sorry, but I'll have to hand you over to the police. And you'll have to return everything you took."

That was too much for Kyros. He fell to his knees, upon which the stranger let go of his fist. Tears started flowing down his cheeks as his heart was torn apart by pain. His mother… she was lost. It was all over. By the time he got out of prison, she would be gone. Because who would want to take care of nobodies like them?

Again there was a hand on his shoulder, but this time in comfort. "Hey", he heard the stranger's calm voice. "What's wrong?"

Kyros looked up. And something in those green eyes compelled him to tell his story.

"My mother", he managed after having calmed somewhat. "She's so ill. And we have barely enough money to live. We can't even afford the medicine she needs. I stole to sell the stuff and buy what she needs. That's why I chose this wealthier area. People here can take more losses."

He was relieved to see understanding in the stranger's eyes.

"That changes things of course. I heard your story. Let's talk about it. But first, let's introduce ourselves. What's your name?"

"K-Kyros…"

"My name is Aiolos. Gold Saint of Sagittarius."

"S-Saint?"

Kyros's despair was almost pushed aside by the disbelief. Had he heard right? Saint? Like every Athenian, he had heard the story of Athena's fable warriors, and that they resided in the mountains next to Athens. However, having never seen any of them nor proof of their existence, he had regarded them as a legend. A myth, a story to tell each other.

But then again, Aiolos was very strong. Stronger than he ought to be. Stronger than anyone Kyros had ever met. And the brown-haired youth radiated… power. A heavy aura pressing down on Kyros, but not in a malevolent way. As hard to believe as it was… it must be true.

"I never imagined that the Saints could really exist", he murmured. "That's… incredible."

"We make a habit not to announce our presence loudly."

"Why tell me of all people, then?"

"Because I can sense that you are not a bad person."

Kyros was overwhelmed. Not only had he just learned that Saints really existed, and thus Athena and the other gods as well. But rarely had anyone spoken such kind words to him. Most incredibly after catching him stealing. Again, Kyros felt tears welling in his eyes.

"I have a suggestion", Aiolos said. "Bring back what you did."

"No!" Panic gripped Kyros again. Had he been wrong about the Saint?

"Please let me finish, then everything will be clear", the brunette said patiently. "You will put back what you stole. I will bring you to the police. In exchange, I will do the following: I won't tell the owners of this place what you did, nor will I tell the police where you tried to steal. I will arrange for only a short prison sentence. A week. And in the meantime, I will stay with your mother and take care of her. I will buy the medicine she needs to get well again."

Kyros thought he had misheard. It took him quite a few moments to digest what he had just heard. Such kindness… it was overwhelming. Were he not already on his knees, the relief would have made them weak and he would have fallen back to the ground again. The tears that had been stuck in the corners of his eyes now streamed down his cheeks. He was unable to keep them back.

"Thank you!", he got out between sobs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Aiolos smiled at him. "It's a Saint duty to help those in need and to defend justice."

Justice… what Aiolos had done was indeed just. He had punished Kyros for stealing, but at the same time had seen the need he had been in and was helping him. His mother was going to survive. This guy… he was simply incredible.

"Come. It won't get easier, so we better go now and get it over with."

"Yeah. Just… just see that my mother understands I did it for her. And that I've never stolen before. And that she shouldn't worry. She's weak as is, and I don't want her to have any additional stress."

"I will tell her. Promise."

The Saint extended a hand to him, and Kyros let himself be pulled to his feet. Together, they walked to the next police station in silence. Strangely, Kyros didn't feel fear or anger or anything as they neared it. In fact, he felt dizzy with relief and gratitude towards the Sagittarian. As if he were walking on clouds. Not even when Aiolos explained everything to the present officers, and they, by the looks they gave him, didn't quite agree with the brunette, his light-heartedness was dampened. Not even when the bars of a prison cell closed behind him. Not even the confused looks the officers gave him for having such an oddly good mood.

What was a week in prison if it meant his mother was going to live?

One week later, Kyros returned home to find Aiolos with his mother, who was already much better. It was a tearful reunion, with one tight and long hug. His mother stated over and over again what a foolish boy he had been for doing such a thing, and that she was glad nothing happened to him in prison. Which was a miracle indeed – one did hear stories of prisons. Unflattering ones. Then she excitedly told him that she was going to start working again the coming Monday, and what a well-mannered young man Aiolos was. An angel sent from heaven in the most dire moment. By her wording, he had told her his real identity as well.

Now that everything was in order, the Gold Saint bid his farewell and under countless thanks from Kyros's mother, was about to take his leave. Kyros, however, held him back one last time.

"I really can't express how grateful I am", the black-haired youth started. "After everything you've done… And there's nothing I can give but one final request." He took a deep breath and looked Aiolos straight in the eyes. "I too want to serve Athena. Is there any way I can become a Saint too? Or any other way I could serve her?"

After a moment of surprised silence, Aiolos smiled. "There is indeed. You might not be able to become a Saint. But here are many normal soldiers keeping the peace and order around Sanctuary and Rodorio Village, and do fight against intruding enemies as well."

Kyros didn't need hear more. His heart and mind were set. He wanted to stand and fight at the side of such an amazing person. And two days later, Aiolos came back to him to take him to Sanctuary, where he would begin his training as one of Sanctuary's soldiers. And Kyros was happy, not caring how hard the training was going to be.

Because the truly noble-hearted Saint of Sagittarius had given him and his mother a new life.

**Author's note**: Finally. FINALLY it's done. I simply had to; my fantasy and mind have gone rampant.

So, I am playing Saint Seiya Awakening. For those who don't know, there is always a themed summons up, featuring each Gold Saint. When I started playing, it was Aiolia, with Aiolos following. And Aiolos is my absolute fav Saint. Can you imagine how deeply disappointed I was when the theme ended and I got no Aiolos – instead getting Aiolia, whom I didn't get during his theme? And at a time I am not on good terms with the two Leos in my family, because they decided to be displaying their sign's worst sides? (Nothing against Aiolia. I wished, in fact, that all Leos in my life were just like him.) Fortunately, I hadn't had to wait for all 11 other Goldies to get their theme until Aiolos returned. And this time I FINALLY got him. Not only is he my fav, he's also damn strong in-game…

Anyhow. With Aiolos's theme, there came an extra story you could play. Basically, it's Saori wanting to learn more about the man who saved her and asking the player to collect stories about him. And oh my god, when I played it… my poor kokoro couldn't handle it. Basically, what the characters tell you is exactly how I always pictured Aiolos to be. The very first char you talk to, a high-ranked soldier, tells you that when he was young, his family was very poor, and when his mother fell ill, he had to steal to buy medicine. Aiolos, however, on patrol, caught him. He sent the soldier into prison, but also took care of his mother and bought medicine until he got back out.

And this is that soldier's story written out properly. I simply had to do this after finally, FINALLY getting my precious archer boy in Awakening.


End file.
